American Firebender's Promise
by 2Firebender2
Summary: SEQUEL to Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A. May is going back to the Avatar world. Aang has only 3 months to master Earth & Fire! Can May and Zuko's relation ship hold out? Especially since Zuko has a curse on him. Read & find out! Full summary inside!
1. Recap of What Has Happened

Disclaimer: I **ONLY **own May, her friends, and family. I do **NOT **own _Avatar: the last airbender._

_**American Firebender's Promise**_

**Introduction: **

Let's do a recap of what has happened. In _An American Firebender,_ May has gone to the Avatar twice now. The first time she met up with the Banished Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko. She was stranded on a island with him; almost executed in an Earth Kingdom city; wanted by the Fire Nation; took a trip to the Spirit World; and left once again to her world.

* * *

In _Return of the American Firebender,_ the second trip their relationship had ups and downs; they formed an alliance with the Avatar and his friends; May left to travel with the avatar; May and Sokka were captured by Zhao; they were saved by the mysterious Blue Spirit with the help of the avatar; Zuko was injured and almost died from an injury that accrued while saving May; Ma's feeling on Zuko were beginning to show; they made a friend who was a dragon; Zuko took May out on a date; and May one again left to go home where she had to explain to her parents about being a firebender.

* * *

In _Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A., _Zuko went to out world. He found out that May's life is filled with her friends and family. Like Zuko, her relationship with her father isn't that great. Zuko got to see Florida. Zuko returned to California. He got to play Truth or Dare to where his feelings on May are exposed, but May never got to hear them. Then May got dared to tell her feelings on Zuko. Zuko was pleased with the answer, but left him thinking. Then sadly, Zuko returned to his home.

* * *

Now in _American Firebender's Promise,_ May is going back to the Avatar world. May is going to find out that Aang and mastering the elements might not be possible unless they find a way to make shortcuts. The Fire Nation is going to get stronger as the comet comes closer and closer. Zuko and May will have to be there for each other if they plan on coming out of this war alive. Danger will be around every corner. Will May be able to control Zuko when the comet arrives and he starts to go back to his old ways? Well, read and find out!

* * *

A/N: This story is dedicated to all of my readers, reviewers, and most importantly to all of us Avatar fans! Hope ya will enjoy the first the Chapter! Stay tuned. CAN'T WAIT TILL SEASON PREMIERE! Driving me crazy! Why are they going to make us suffer as we wait for the season premiere? I"m dying to see it! Please tell me i'm not the only one who is going crazy because we have to wait an ENTIRE week! 


	2. Chapter 1:Back in the Avatar World

Disclaimer: I only own May. I do not own Avatar: the last airbender

_**American Firebender's Promise**_

A/N: thanks for the reviews! They make me want to write so much faster! I'm glad I'm not the only one who is dying to see the season premiere. Sorry for taking so long, but I had a lot of homework!

Chapter 1:

Zuko was looking at a calendar. Zuko found out that he had been gone for a month. While he was away, he found out that the Fire Nation had attacked the Northern Water Tribe. Parts of the tribe were rebuilding, but most was intact. Aang had mastered waterbending, but Katara was still learning. Zuko left the room he was staying in. He walked out into cool night. Aang only had little over 3 months left to master the elements. Zuko walked out onto the bridge. He stood over looking the calm water. It had been 3 weeks since he had last seen May. He could still picture her smiling face. Sometimes it seemed like she was standing next to Zuko, but as a ghost. Zuko sighed. He missed her. Zuko was wearing a blue shirt and baggy blue pants. He had been trying to go to sleep, but he just couldn't tonight. He had put on a shirt before coming out there.

* * *

May was outside. She had planed on camping out tonight for an extra credit project. She had set up a tent, DVD player, air bed, radio, clock, and most importantly she brought her laptop. May was inside her tent with Hurricane laying next to her. May was wearing a pair of jeans, black t-shirt with the words "Tennis Player" in gold, and had a blue jacket on. As usual her hair was up in a ponytail. May got out of the tent and walked over to the pond. She looked up at the one star in the cloudy sky.. She let out a sigh.

"If there was one thing I could wish for right now; I wish I could go back to the Avatar world" said May. May closed her eyes.

* * *

May opened her eyes to see the Northern Water Tribe. May looked around and on the bridge was none other than Zuko.

"Zuko!" May said. Zuko turned around and saw May. May ran up and hugged Zuko. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've miss you, too." said Zuko. May let go of Zuko. "What took you so long?"

"I came here the fastest I could!" said May. "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again, Zuko!"

"Let's get out of the cold first." said Zuko. May nodded.

* * *

Inside had the Water Tribe theme. Zuko sat down on he bed. May sat down beside him.

"How long have we known each other May?" asked Zuko.

"4 ½ months." said May. "Why?"

"Just wondering." said Zuko. "So how have you been?"

"Okay," said May. "Not a lot of things have happened. You?"

"Fine." said Zuko. "Things have been to calm."

"Does that mean I have to disturb the peace?" said May. "If it does, then you gave me the best job!"

"Good," said Zuko. "We need someone to disturb the peace." May shoved Zuko to the ground. "You know I always win."

"Not this time!" said May. "I've practiced!"

"We'll see if it paid off!" said Zuko getting up. Zuko pushed May. May pushed Zuko. Zuko grabbed May's wrist as he fell onto the bed. May was pulled down with him. May fell down next to Zuko.

"I forgot how much fun it was to fight with you!" said May.

"I leave for 3 weeks and you forget about me!" said Zuko.

"I could never forget you Zuko!" said May. "Not after all we been threw."

* * *

Aang, Katara, and Sokka had the room next to Zuko's.

"I think I hear Zuko talking to someone." said Sokka.

"Who would he be talking to?" asked Aang.

"Maybe his girlfriend May!" said Sokka.

"I think it's good Zuko has a friend that is a firebender." said Katara. "And if you think he is talking to someone; why don't you go see who." Sokka got up and left the room.

* * *

Sokka was just outside Zuko's room. Sokka peeked his head in to see who Zuko was talking to. It was May. She was sitting next Zuko.

"If it isn't girlfriend and boyfriend." said Sokka taking a step in the room.

"Oh, shut up Sokka!" said May.

"What are you doing peasant?" asked Zuko angrily.

"Sokka who are you talking to?" asked Aang coming in. "hi May!"

"Hi Aang." said May.

"So, what is the couple up to?" asked Sokka.

"Oh, should I bring up Suki?" said May.

"Suki?" asked Zuko.

"Oh yes, Suki." said May.

"You be quite May!" said Sokka.

"What about Suki?" asked Aang.

"Just a little song." said May.

"Song?" asked Sokka.

"Sokka and Suki sitting in a tree. K, I, S, S, I, N, G." sang May. "First comes love. Second comes marriage. Then comes Sokka pushing the baby carriage!"

"HEY!" yelled Sokka who was a deep red color!

"What's the K, I, S, S, I, N, G, part?" asked Aang.

"It spells the word kissing!" said May. Sokka came over to May and rolled up his sleeve. "KATARA!"

"Oh no," said Sokka as Katara came into the room.

"Sokka what did I tell you about fighting?" said Katara.

"You going to get beat up by your little sister!" said Zuko.

"But, Katara." said Sokka. Katara grabbed Sokka by the ear and started dragging him out of the room.

"and Hi, May." said Katara as she left the room with Sokka. Aang left the room to see what was going to happen to Sokka.

"Where did you come up with that?" asked Zuko.

"Everyone at our school knows it." said May. "Did you see the look on his face? That was classic!"

"Yeah," said Zuko. "We better get going to bed. We've got to get up at sunrise so we can practice Firebending."

"Where am I suppose to sleep anyway." asked May a little worried of what the answer might be.

"And before you say anything," said Zuko. "There is a sleeping mat in the closet."

"Good." said May with a sigh of relief. May got up and pulled a sleeping mat out of the closet along with a blanket and pillow. May rolled the mat our by the window. Zuko turned out the candle. May got under her blanket. "Night, Zuko." said May. The room was dark. Zuko took off his shirt. He got in bed. The night had started out boring, but now it seemed like everything was in place.

* * *

A/N: Did ya like? Four pages on microsoft! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for the reveiws! 


	3. Chapter 2:Rainy Day's Brings Old Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender

_**American Firebender's Promise**_

A/N: IceDemonKiara004, I know already that. I'm not the best with English. I STRUGGLE just to keep an A. Just ask my dad and English teacher! English is NOT my best subject. My best subject is Algebra. Don't ask me why! I HATE taking a year ahead in math! I do like having the constructive criticism. So I find as a way to help me write better. I'll take those ideas into thought. I know how you feel about being half brain dead! While I'm busy going crazy from having to wait to watch the season premiere, you read the next chapter. Thank you reviews!

Chapter 2:

"May!" said Zuko shoving her back and fourth. May groaned as she pulled the covers over her head. "Get up!"

"5 more minutes!" said May.

"Get up!" said Zuko.

"No!" said May.

"It's already 9 A.M.!" said Zuko.

"What!" said May as she shot up from the covers.

"We've got to get ready." said Zuko.

"For what?" asked May yawning.

"We're traveling with the avatar, right?" said Zuko. May nodded. "Well. They're leaving today."

* * *

May was outside near Appa along with Katara. People were staring at her. Zuko was busy with Aang planning a course for which to take. A little kid around 4 years old ran up to May.

"You have strange cloths!" pointed out the kid. May looked down at her cloths.

"I could say the same about you!" said May. "Haven't you ever seen jeans and t-shirt?"

"What are those?" asked the kid. May slapped her hand to her head.

"Forget I ever said that!" she said.

"Well the kid is right May," said Katara. "You do stick out."

"What am I is suppose to do?" said May. "Go get close and so that I look like I'm from the Water Nation?" Katara gave May that look. "Need to keep my big mouth close!"

* * *

May came out of a store dressed in a long-sleeved blur shirt, and a blue skirt that fell to her ankle. It was noon.

"That's the last time I open my mouth!" said May.

"At least you look more normal." said Katara. "We better go meet the guys at Appa."

* * *

May and Katara came across the site of Zuko and Sokka fighting. Aang was trying to break it up, but sadly the two teenage boys just kept going at each.

"You take Sokka and I'll take the prince." said May. Katara nodded. May and Katara went over to the fight between the 3 boys.She grabbed Zuko's collar and started dragging him away from Sokka. Katara grabbed Sokka's ear and dragged him away. May let go of Zuko. Zuko got up and glared at her. May gave Zuko the look of disappointment.

"He started it!" said Zuko pointing to Sokka.

"NO! That spoiled prince started it!" yelled Sokka pointing to Zuko.

"Time to go before another fight starts out!" said May. May climbed up on Appa. Zuko climbed up after May. Zuko sat down next to May. She looked at Zuko who had a long-sleeved blue shirt on and blue pants. Aang was on Appa's head. Katara got up on Appa. Katara sat down across from May. Sokka came to sit down next to Katara. People gathered around Aang as he got ready to leave.

"Thank you everyone!" said Aang.

"It was an honor to meet with our sister tribe." said Katara.

"Thanks for making me blend in!" said May. Sokka looked over at Princess Yue who was about to be married. Sokka gave a small wave to her. Princess Yue looked at Sokka then left. Zuko was completely silent.

"Appa, yip yip!" said Aang. Appa took off into the sky above. May looked over the side to see the Tribe growing smaller and smaller. They sailed into the clouds for cover.

* * *

An hour of flying had passed. May was leaning against the saddle thinking about what lies ahead of their journey. Sokka was taking a nap. Zuko was trying to meditate threw Sokka's annoying snores. Katara was practicing some basic waterbending. Aang was trying to teach Momo to play dead. May looked over at Zuko; he looked like he was about to explode. Zuko opened his eyes and glared at Sokka.

"Katara," whispered May. "Better keep a watch on these two. I think another fight is going to break out." Katara nodded. "Aang, can I borrow Momo?" asked May.

"Why?" asked Aang.

"Just because." said May. "I need him for something. Momo, come here." Mom flew over and landed on her shoulder. May pulled out a piece of candy out, unwrapped it, and threw it at Sokka. Zuko looked at May with a puzzled face. Momo flew over to Sokka and landed on his face. He picked up the candy and licked it. Mom shoved it into his mouth with his tail moving back and fourth.

"I don't get it." said Aang.

"Just watch." said May. Momo's tail fell into Sokka's mouth. Sokka woke up with a mouth full of fur. Mom screeched and flew back over to Aang. Sokka stuck out his tongue that was filled with Momo's fur. May started laughing at Sokka's face. If Sokka had been a firebender, flames would be on his hands. Sokka used his hands to brushes of the fur.

"Why you little!" yelled Sokka.

"What are you gonna do to me?" asked May. "Stick the boomerang down my throat!"

"That's a good idea!" said Sokka pulling the boomerang out.

"I'm a firebender, so remember that!" said May.

* * *

The sun had set a couple hours ago. 2 tents had been setup next to each other. Appa was laying down by the warm campfire. Zuko was sitting next to May. Across from May was Sokka; who was wolfing down some fish. Katara was practicing waterbending with Aang. The sky was covered with dark clouds that blocked out the moon light. Thunder roared as lighting ran across the sky.

"I think it's time to go to bed, people!" said May getting up. "It's gonna rain." Katara stopped waterbending.

"Who is going to sleep with who then?" asked Katara.

"We could stick Aang, Sokka, and Zuko in a tent and see who dies first!" said May/

"No!" said Katara.

"How about the younger ones sleep in a tent and older ones sleep in another one." said Zuko.

"What age though?" asked Aang.

"15 and younger sleep in one tent, while 16 and up sleep in another tent." said May.

"But your 15!" said Katara.

"No, I turned 16 about 2 months ago." said May. "A week before Zuko arrived at my house."

"I guess that could work out then." said Katara. Thunder boomed once again. Everyone ran to grab their sleeping bag. Sokka was still eating his fish as he ran. May grabbed her bag and ran for it as rain began to pour. She darted into a tent with Zuko close behind.

* * *

Zuko closed the tent opening as soon as he got inside. May unrolled her sleeping bag.

"Is rain always this unpredictable in your world?" she asked.

"No," said Zuko as he unrolled his sleeping bag. May laid down on her sleeping bag. She lit a fire in her hand since it was night time. Zuko brought a small candle out from his pocket. He set it down in between the bags. She lit the candle ,and extinguished the fire in her hand. May got into her sleeping bag. May closed as her eyes. The rain was beating own on the tent with all of its force. Zuko took of his shirt, and got into the sleeping bag. Zuko gave a wave of his hand as the fire from the candle went out. Without a word the two firebenders fell asleep.

* * *

May woke up with the sound of thunder ringing her ears. She could barely make out the shape of Zuko. He looked like he was listening to something.

"What's going-" said May, but Zuko covered her mouth with his hand. May could hear voices talking just outside the tent, and they weren't Aang, Katara, or Sokka. Lighting zoomed across the sky. The light quickly gave the shadow of a figure outside the tent. May could make out a twig sticking out of his mouth, and a strange sword in each hand. The answer hit May right in the head. The guy outside was the leader of the Freedom Fighters known as Jet. Lighting yet again soared across the sky. This time she could see about 20 other Freedom Fighters behind them.

_Not good!_ thought May._ Not good at all!_

* * *

A/N: Sorry took so long, but it was 4 pages on microsoft. Hope you liked it! I wish it was friday! Me want to watch season premiere so BADLY! 


	4. Chapter 3:Freedom Fighters Fight Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender.

_**American Firebender's Promise**_

A/N: IcedemonKaira004, I like having the constructive criticism. So I'm not angry at all. Go ahead and criticize me! I NEED it! NH20, Zuko aint going to die! I'm a HUGE ZUKO FAN! Where I live, all the girls I know who watch Avatar are ZUKO fans! And if Zuko dies, we start angry mob! Zuko is NOT going to die! _takes Zuko plushie and gives it a big hug_ I do think that Iroh might die though. He's the oldest, (_counting by number of years lived_.) Well, while I'm waiting to watch the season premiere, you read this next Chapter. THANK YOUS to all who have reviewed! Sorry took a longtime, but had to make movie of book for school.

Chapter 3:

May was waiting for when the Freedom Fighters would burse into their tent. Zuko took his hand away from May's mouth. May could see his face from the dim light that the lightening gave off that Zuko was ready to strike out like a deadly cobra. A low growl echoed from the forest. They could feel the vibrations from the powerful beast.

"Secure the avatar's bison!" yelled Jet.

Zuko had the fire in his eyes to kill. He could feel his heart rate go up as adrenaline was being bumped into his muscles. The Fire Nation Prince would strike out at the first thing that should its ugly face in his presence. Thunder roared as the rain started beating down harder like a drum. Zuko clenched his fist. May had a serious face on. Her kind face didn't seem kind anymore. The American Firebender had that primordial look in her eyes to defend what was hers. Zuko got up on his feet crouching. The Prince ran out of the tent and tackled the first guy outside to the ground with a _thump!_ The rain hurt and it came hurtling towards the ground. May ran out and ran in Pipsqueak. May was stunned to see how huge he was; to her he was giant. Her mouth opened at the site of him. Her eyes staring at the log that was coming down to her. Her feet were glued to the ground. Her hair drenched and cloths soaked to the bone. The rain rolled down her face and pounded on it. Zuko pushed her out of the way, feeling the wind from the log coming down.

"Watch what your doing, MAY!" yelled Zuko, but the rain drowned out most of the words. Suddenly a boomerang whizzed right passed May's head. She turned around to see Sokka fighting Smellerbee. May came back to reality when an arrow narrowly missed her head. May turned around with a small fire burning in her hand. The fire quickly lost the battle with the rain and died out. May looked up in a tree to see Longshot. May dropped to the ground; landing on her stomach. Arrows were flying threw the air at speed. Up in the tree more and more archers appeared.

"Aang! Archers at 12 o'clock!" screamed threw the fierce rain. Aang never heard a word of it. May got up with her hair falling in her face. She didn't care about it at this point. The female firebender charged into the closest thing moving to her. The firebender dressed in blue tackled the leader of the Freedom Fighters to the ground, but she had chosen the wrong opponent. Jet pulled out his hook swords. May rolled out of the way and into the mud. May's face was covered with mud and her hair. Her ponytail was no more. All of her hair down and soaking wet. May gritted her teeth. A hook sword came down, catching on her upper shoulder and just barely missing her skin. May struggled to release her shoulder, but the sword came down on her other shoulder with full speed. It nipped at her shoulder this time. Blood dripped down onto the muddy ground. May was out raged, and was going to kill Jet even if it was the last thing she did in her life. Jet put a dagger filled with poison next to her neck. May stopped struggling and went silent. Jet looked down at the firebender dressed as someone from the Water Tribe. He had an evil smile upon his dirty face.

"You know what!" shouted May. "Your as screwed up in the head as the Fire Lord! You are a piece of shit!" The cold blade touched May's neck with it gently sliding across her throat.

"You've lost, firebender!" yelled Jet through the pounding rain. The blade seemed to be begging its owner to cut open May's neck. The rain stopped as silence fell onto the battle field. May turned to see Aang's eyes and arrows glowing a blue color. Air and water were swirling around him. The Avatar was going to end the fight as he sent everyone flying backwards. Water froze all the Freedom Fighters in their place. The knife was dropped by Jet and hit the ground. Aang fell to the ground. May knocked the sword from her shoulder. She grabbed the other one and pulled it out with all of her strength. She got up in a sitting position panting. She looked around in the darkness. Most Freedom Fighters were out cold. May took her hand and wiped the mud off her face. Her hair was drenched along with her clothes. Katara was over with Aang. Zuko was next to Sokka checking to make sure all of the Freedom Fighters were out cold. Then came vibrations of what was a ten-ton giant flying monster. May and everyone turned their heads to see Appa coming out from the forest. Appa came into the clearing, stopped, and shook off the water like a dog. Momo was sitting on top of Appa's head licking himself clean.

"Let's get out of here before they thaw out!" said May getting up.

* * *

May was leaning against the saddle with a pillow under her head. She had her eyes closed and trying to block out all noise possible. They had been flying since they left the came which was about 6 hours ago. May was annoyed to death by Zuko's and Sokka's stupid arguing.

"NO!" yelled the Zuko with his fist catching on fire. He had short patience even with a good night's sleep, but without a good sleep he had no patience at all. Zuko was exhausted and not in a good mood.

"YES!" shouted Sokka pulling out his boomerang. The Water Tribe warrior got into a fighting position with his boomerang raised. The Prince raised his hands up to shoulder height, and moved his feet into position like he was getting ready for agni kai.

"Will you guys quit it!" said Katara getting tired of the two teenage boys always fighting.

"Yeah, save that stuff for later!" groaned May. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Why don't you call a truce?" asked Aang. Zuko looked over at Boomerang Boy in disgust. Sokka looked over at the Scar Face with hatred written all over his face.

"Fine!" said Zuko reluctantly through gritted teeth. He sat down into a meditating position. Sokka turned his back to Zuko and sat down next to the food bag.

* * *

A/N: I know a shoarter chapter, but i've been really busy with school and sports! YAY! first snow of the season! So happy even though it was 2 inches! That's a record for here in central illinios! Hope ya liked this chapter! 


	5. Chapter 4:Creature of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender

_**American Firebender's Promise **_

A/N: Oh my GOD! The season finale was the best one yet! And what is better is that I recorded it! YAY! I got all dressed up for it along with my friend. I was covered from head to toe in Fire Nation colors. My friend was dressed in Water Tribe colors. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **This does take place after the season premiere!**

Chapter 4:

May was lying on her sleeping bag looking up at the stars. She lay with her hands behind her head with her chest rising and falling very gently. Her black hair down for a change and the wind slowly running threw it like a brush. The time was passed mid-night, but she didn't care. She stared off into space looking at all of the stars and wondered if there was an end to it. May yawned and stretched her arms out from under her head. She could hear Sokka's soft snores and hear the wind gently whisper in the air. Her eyes became like weights as she battled to keep them open, but it was a battle lost in the end. The firebender fell asleep at last. Zuko looked over at her. He had been awake, though May had been unaware of this. She looked peaceful and calm when she slept. Her hair softly flowing in the wind pushing strands of hair into her face. She kept a smile on her face even as she slept on Appa's saddle. Zuko couldn't help but feel a small smile crawl onto his face. May had against all odds had been able to look through the mask that covered up his feelings. Prince Zuko moved the black strands of hair out of the American Firebender's face to reveal a face that always calmed him down when he got angry. He himself slowly fell asleep and carried him into a dream that took him to a past memory.

* * *

**Memory **

"_Uncle, I must travel with the Avatar." said the Prince. "You'll be safe in the Northern Water Tribe till we need you."_

"_I still don't think this is wise." said the Dragon of the West. "But, I trust you, Prince Zuko."_

"_Thank you, Uncle." said Zuko. "I'll come back."_

"_I know you will." said the retired general. "Be careful though. The Fire Nation as you is very tricky and sly. Remember what I have taught you and take great care in each step."_

"_I will, Uncle." said the prince. "We'll come back here when the Avatar needs to master fire."_

"_I just want you to know how proud I am of you, Prince Zuko." said Iroh. Zuko looked over at his uncle with his golden eyes. "You've grown so fast in these past 2 years that I keep losing track of time." Zuko gave a tiny smile towards his uncle. "I truly am proud of you and what you have chosen." _

"_Thank you, Uncle." said Zuko. The Prince of the Fire Nation turned around to go discuss plans of where they were going to go._

**Memory Fades Out

* * *

**

Zuko was busy with May setting up camp while Sokka, Katara, and Aang went to look for food. Sadly after a few days of flying, Sokka had easily eaten ¾ of their food supply. Zuko was putting together the last tent, and May was building a fire which was simply considering she was a firebender. May's hair was up in a ponytail and flowing threw the wind. She sat up and dragged a small logs about 1 1/2 feet long around the fire. The female firebender sat down on a log and looked over at Zuko who had finished setting up the tents. The sun was going down and the full moon rising. Zuko came over and sat down on a log.

"Where are Katara, Sokka, and Aang?" asked May. "They've been gone for 2 hours already."

"Maybe Sokka at all the food on the way back?" said the prince.

"That could've very well happened." she said. A long howl pierced the silence of the cold night air. The howl was wolf, but yet it wasn't one of a wolf. Katara, Aang, and Sokka came running out of the forest and stopped right in front of Prince Zuko and American Firebender May.

"Is it gone?" asked Katara panting.

"What's gone?" asked May puzzled.

"The thing that was chasing us." said Sokka pointing to the forest. Momo came flying out of the forest and landed on Aang's shoulder's.

"You guys were scared of Momo?" asked May laughing.

"It wasn't Momo." said Aang with a serious face on. "It had yellow eyes, long fur, and stood like a person. It also had longs canine teeth."

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" asked Zuko. "For all you know it could've been a person."

"It about bit my head off!" yelled Sokka pointing to his head.

"I'm going to bed before this gets out of hand." said May getting up and heading to her tent.

* * *

The full moon was in the sky and the time was the middle of the night. May and Zuko were sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags. The only noise to be heard was the sound of the breathing. A howl shattered the peace as it sounded off into the night sky. May shot up at the sound looking all around the tent. Zuko had woken to and was irritated because he didn't like to be disturb when he slept. They weren't the only ones woken up either since they could hear Katara talking to Sokka and Aang. There was a sound of a logs being thrown at trees. Prince Zuko got up out of his sleeping bag and put a shirt on. He looked like he was about to explode with anger. She got out of her sleeping bag and saw a shadow of a figure that was neither man nor animal, but some sort of half breed between. Zuko charged out of the tent throwing fireballs at the creature. Their were sharp yelps from the creature as the fire burned off some fits skin. May ran out of the tent to see Zuko and Sokka battling a werewolf. Aang sent an air current at the beast making it fly backwards into a tree. Katara and May were watching the scene as if it was on T.V. The werewolf rose to its feet again and charged at Zuko and Sokka with all it's rage. It's yellow eyes against the grey fur meant it was older, but non the less weaker. The white teeth snapped all over the place with saliva dripping from its mouth. There was a flash of fire and screams, but then all was silent as both girls stared at the scene. The werewolf was dead, but Zuko and Sokka lay limp on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it took solong, but i've been sick with this crud in my thraot. i"m so sorry, but when your sick your sick. Hope ya liked this chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5:The Bad News

Disclaimer: Uhh, you know what goes here.

_**American Firebender's Promise**_

A/N: That was the BEST! My friend and I spent one minute talking about it and then were wondering when a new episode would come out! Though it had a lot of touching moments like this quote.

"I bet you wouldn't understand. Your like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a Firebending prodigy, and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I lucky to be born. I don't need luck though. I don't want. I've always had to struggle and fight, and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."- Prince Zuko.

I almost cried when he said it! I know, I know I like all that stuff that is truly touching. I can't help it! I found that really touching and well you know. Hope ya like this chapter! Thanks reviews! You probably know what is going to happen, but just read this chapter. Hopefully since I'm getting over being sick that this chapter will be better with more details.

Chapter 5:

Aang, Katara, and May were frozen in time as they looked at Zuko and Sokka who lay on the ground limp. May came back to reality and dashed over to Zuko's side sitting down. She lit a fire in her palm of her hand and looked at the gashes on the prince's chest that were a werewolf's bite marks. Her face filled with sadness, and most of all being worried that he might be dying. She didn't know what to think at that point, and most of she couldn't believe that she let Zuko get hurt like this. Katara was by her brother's side almost crying to see the bite mark on his arm. The young waterbender girl was devastated to see how deep the wound was on her brother's arm, and was just now realizing that it was worse than it first appeared. Aang just stood back taking in what had just happened in few seconds before. His grayish eyes looking from Sokka to Zuko, and just kept looking from one to the other. Even the wind seemed to stop and acknowledge what had just happened.

"We gotta get'em to a healer and maybe the healer might have a cure." said May knowing that it was probably impossible. "Aang start packing up the tents." Aang nodded somberly and started taking apart the first tent. May heaved Zuko onto her back using a lot of effort. Katara grabbed her brother's wrist and started dragging him over to Appa. May walked up Appa's tail slowly and being careful not to drop Zuko. Katara brought Appa onto Appa's saddle and laid him down. May walked onto the saddle and gently laid him down. May jumped down from Appa's saddle, landing on all fours. She stood up and walked over to the tent that she and Zuko had preoccupied before the werewolf incident. She started taking the covering off exposing the skeleton of the tent, and folded the covering. May looked over at Katara who was looking over the 2 teenage boys. May looked down at the ground with the feeling that it was her fault, and closed eyes trying to keep the tears in. She opened her eyes and continued to take apart the tent.

* * *

May sitting right beside Zuko with a worried face looking down at him. Aang was steering Appa not saying a word and Momo was sitting beside him with a sad lemur face. Katara trying to heal Sokka, but it wasn't working one bit no matter how many times she tried.

"We've been fling for since before dawn and now it's noon and we still haven't found a healer!" said May almost shouting. She felt like so much pressure on her at that moment that she felt like screaming it all out. "IF YOU'RE A WATERBEDNER THAN START HEALING WITH YOU BENDING!" yelled May. She had fire burning in her ember eyes, and had it building up inside her with each breath. Her hair roughly flowing in the wind.

"That's what I've been trying to do for the past COUPLE OF HOURS!" shouted Katara with her patience running low as it was. Katara's blue eyes weren't calm like they used to, but looked like she was ready to fight fro her life. "Let's see you heal with your Firebending!" Katara Aang turned around and looked from May to Katara.

"Will you two stop it!" shouted Aang. "We'll get a healer soon enough, just stop arguing with each other!" May leaned back against the saddle taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. Katara drove her attention back to Sokka and trying to take her mind off of May or any firebender for that matter. Aang fell back down on Appa's head feeling the pressure of getting the 2 boys to a healer as soon as possible. Momo crawled onto his back with his ears down low as though he was just as sad, and laid down like he was weeping. Even Appa seemed to understand that he needed to do his best to help make the situation better, and that meant flying as fast as he could. May looked over at Zuko's limp body, and very softly picked up his hand and began to rub the top of it with her thumb gently as not to disturb him. She couldn't help, but worry that he wouldn't make it, and the thought of Iroh finding out that his nephew was dead would be unbearable to tell. No, May was going to keep hope as she looked down at the ground.

* * *

May was in a totally white room with Zuko lying on a bed. Sokka boarded next to Zuko's on the right. About 2 hours ago they had stumbled upon a small village that actually had a healer who specialized in these kind of accidents. May was sitting down by Zuko, waiting for the bad news to come any minute, and it did when the healer set foot into the room with a face that did not want to be the bearer of bad news. The healer was middle age with green eyes, brown hair, and a green doctor robe on. The healer sat down beside May looking down at her patient.

"How bad is it?" asked May somberly. She looked at the healer wanting to know every bit of information that she had on the banished prince's condition. "And tell me everything."

"He'll make it just like your other friend, but," said the healer biting her lip.

"But what?" asked May immediately.

"As you know when werewolf venom hit's the blood stream it transforms the blood." said the healer who kept looking down at Zuko with her hands on her legs and her brown hair up in a bun. "I'll just get to the point. He's a werewolf and right now a battle is taking place over which the venom will win. Also, the transformation can be triggered by anger or rage." May closed her eyes with a slow tear trickling down her face. "I'm sorry." said the healer as she got up and left the room. May put a hand to her face and shaking her head slowly.

"How am I going to explain this to Iroh?" asked May sadly. "How am I going to tell Zuko?" She looked down at the banished prince. His chest had been wrapped because of the wound being so deep. Zuko's eyes closed tightly shut, and looked like he was in pain.

* * *

A/N: I know this hcapter was boring, but i'm saving up for the action in the next coupleof chapters. So i hope i did better with the details. I gotta get going to bed, so tommorrow i will be able to write all day! YAY! Thank god for Sunday! Well, thNks for the reviews and bye for now! 


	7. Chapter 6:Curse of the Full Moon

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, something, something, you get the idea

_**American Firebender's Promise**_

A/N: This chapter will be better! Thanks for the reviews as always! Van Helsing rocks! I know this is random, but I was the ONLY werewolf in my neighbor hood and costume party! Werewolves rock! (_Gives a wolf howl to the moon) _**LOL! **Well, I'm glad you liked that chapter. Anyway go ahead and read the next chapter!

Chapter 6:

The sun was setting, but May refused to go to bed. Her black hair hung over her face, and her eyes closed as she sat on her knees. Zuko still lay still as ever with his breathing heavy and occasionally uneven, and his eyes still closed. The firebending girl from the United States refused to leave the Banished Prince's side with her face filled with grief and sadness.

"I'm sorry for letting you get hurt when I could've helped." said May softly. "I'm sorry for just standing back there and watching as you got hurt."

"Don't be." whispered Zuko softly as he opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"Zuko!" whispered May giving him a bear hug. "Your okay, well at least for now!"

"What do you mean for now?" asked Zuko curious. She let go of Zuko and let out a deep breath.

"You're a werewolf." said May quietly. Zuko's eyes widen with rage and anger as he looked May in the eye. Fire formed on his hands at the sound of this news. "Calm down, Zuko! If you get too angry you'll trigger the transformation!"

"How am I suppose to be calm when I'm a werewolf for crying out loud!" roared Zuko. His muscles started tensing up and becoming larger. She looked away from Zuko not wanting to see if he would transform. The female firebender didn't talk, but would just wait till he would calm down, or until she would be killed by his were form. The prince glared at the American firebender with rage towards her. He was ready to unleash all his power on her for telling him that he was some sort of beast. The prince felt his canine teeth become longer but didn't care at this point. All he wanted to do was tear her from limb to limb. Zuko stood up over her looking down at the mortal firebender. The Fire Nation Prince looked down on his prey to see a tear running down May's face. For the first time in her life, she was scared of Zuko and what he could do to her. He closed his eyes and opened them to see what he was about to do to his friend. Zuko looked down at his hands that had fire burning on them along with claws at the end and his muscles twice the size they should be. He looked down at May who didn't dare look at him; he had become his father, the one person he hated with all his soul. Zuko was ashamed at himself for seeing what he was about to do to an innocent person. Zuko kneeled down by May feeling himself going back to normal as the claws and canine teeth disappear and his muscles return to normal size. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him with her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, May." whispered Zuko.

"It wasn't your fault." said May. "If I had been there to help you-" but Zuko interrupted her.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." he said wiping the tear off her face. "I should've controlled my anger better."

"I should've helped." said May closing her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't let you." said the Prince. "If you helped then you would be in the same situation as me and I couldn't let that happen." A wolf like roar echoed throughout the building that came from the room next to Zuko's. He could feel the beast inside of him start to come out as he heard the sound. The beast inside felt threaten that there was another so close that he wanted to go kill the other one. Zuko's muscles began to enlarge and he could feel his insides change as he held her close to him.

"Zuko!" whispered May looking up at Zuko. She looked over at the window with her ember eyes to see not what she wanted to see. There up in the night sky was a full moon with its light shinning down on Zuko. She looked over at Zuko who was becoming a primordial beast. He roar at her showing his off his white canine teeth. "Forgive me, Zuko!" she said as she shot fire at him. Zuko was sent backwards about 2 feet. May scrambled up to her feet watching in horror the transformation that Zuko was going through. His shirt had rips forming were black fur came out, his head changed to a black wolf with his golden eyes turning to an evil yellow, claws extended from his hands an feet, his shoes ripped apart where wolf's feet shown, and his human side seemed to never of existed. The werewolf prince stood up on two feet looking at her with saliva dripping down his chin. May ran at full speed at the door with Zuko running behind on all fours. She closed the door behind her with the werewolf banging against the door. "I need help!" screamed May. "Zuko is a werewolf! And he's about to break the door!" A claw busted threw the door right next to May's head. Her eyes traveled over to the right to see Sokka as another werewolf standing in a doorway. "Oh, shit!" she said. "This must be hell!" The door busted open and sent May flying into the wall across. She hit the wall on her side and fell down hard. She got up painfully and looked at Zuko and Sokka who were fighting. Blood was going everywhere as the 2 werewolves were fighting. Claws were flashing, fangs were biting flesh, and roars and growls echoed throughout the building. Sokka was down for the count as Zuko broke his leg in two. His attention was turned to May. She couldn't firebend at her friend even if he was a werewolf as he stepped closer to her. May looked into his eyes looking for any sign of humanity, but found nothing except for a primordial beast. Zuko raised his claws and knocked May unconscious down to the ground breaking her arm in the process. Something hard hit the back of his head as Zuko the werewolf went unconscious and hit the ground with a _thump!

* * *

_

A/N: Well, that had action in it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. How am i doing icedemon? 


End file.
